Harvard or bust
by jackles27
Summary: Ana and Christian always clash in school, will they get on better when away from Seattle and at Harvard Law School? Or are they just better of as enemies? Ana and Christain are the same age to fit in for storyline
1. New partners

This story has rattled around my head for a while now. I do not own the character E. L james does; I am just having fun with them.  
This is another "what if" story. I hope you like, reviews are always welcome. In this story Ana is 16 years old and Christian is 15, 16 in the June.  
I blame Legally Blonde for this story lol I have decided it will be over a couple of chapters before it really gets going.

September 2005

First day back at school, looking forward to this year, I can feel this school year will be one I won't forget a good way I hope.  
Great, I don't need him today; he always grates me and get's on my nerves. I always look forward to the weekends and holidays; I can escape from Seattle and get away from everyone, him in particular. I might put head down and try to ignore him. He is so arrogant and he knows he is good-looking, the girls in this school all care about is looks. Yeah, he is good-looking, I will admit, but it's not all about looks it's what is underneath.

"Steele."  
"Grey."  
"Missed me over the holidays did you?" He is cocky as ever.  
"Why on god's earth would I miss you? You are the last person on earth I would ever miss."  
"I missed you Steele." I enjoy seeing her get annoyed.  
"Go away and annoy someone else, I don't know why you do it to me?"  
"You are easy to annoy and seeing you angry is funny."  
"I hope you will start to grow up this year, Christian."  
"I might, Anastasia, and then again I might not."  
"It's, Ana thank you very much." Even the teachers don't call me Anastasia.

I don't know why he keeps coming up to me every year, he has done it ever since we was little, we have always been at each others throats ever since I told on him when he stole my Barbie and cut her hair off. It was years ago and we was only little, he should get over it. I do have to laugh; people think we both rub each other the wrong way because we like each other, I can say that is not true from both parties. I have asked Christian, why he always comes up and annoys me, the response is always the same, "I do it because I can."

One thing I do have to laugh at, if the teachers used their brains, Christian and I would be good team mates, as we are both academically gifted, some of the smartest students in our year, but instead they put us against each other and we then go hammer and tongs to try to win and outsmart each other. The good thing about this year is apart from being in the same tutor group, is that I know we won't have as many classes together, which I love. I have my good friends, Kate, Jose and Paul we are together all the time like glue. Paul gets on with Christian, only because they work out in the gym, he keeps saying that he is a decent guy if you look past all the arrogance and it's only an act, my mind has been made up, he is a tool simple as.

First class of the day is Law; I have three years of this right up till graduation. I picked this class as eventually I would love to work as lawyer and if I get through this class with good grades I can hopefully make it to Harvard Law school. This is one of the classes I will not have with my friends, I think I know a few people from our year who will be in this class which will make it easier. Good thing about taking law is the teacher, Mr Harry Watkins he is a dish and I can stare at him all day and no one can question why. I might have to bring tissues (or clean panties) with me to class every day.

"Good Morning class, welcome to law studies. If you don't know me by now, I am Mr Harry Watkins. I will be your teacher for the next three years, so I would appreciate it if we get off to the right start and it will make all our lives easier."  
"Good morning, Mr Watkins."  
"First of all, lets see who we have and then we can go from there, it's only a small class, which I like."  
"Sorry, I am late sir; I had a drama on the way to class." I see him look at me and smirk, great I didn't know he would be in this class, Paul could have warned me.  
"I don't tolerate tardiness, please don't be late again, you are?"  
"Grey, Christian Grey."  
"Take a seat Christian and then we will carry on."  
"Is this seat taken, Anastasia."  
"No."  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" What can I say I don't want you near me.  
"I do mind, but I can't exactly stop you can I?"  
"No." Great, I just roll my eyes.

"Right class, don't get comfortable, I am going to do a switch around, I will be pairing you up and that will be your partner for the first term and I will decide from there, so which works and doesn't works."

I am secretly pleased about that, I couldn't really stand being sat next to Christian for the next three years.

_As much as I would love to sit and wind up Ana for three years, deep down I know I would not enjoy it, only so long you can wind someone up before it get's boring. For some reason she gets on my nerves and we have never gotten on since we were little, always clashing; but I am always one step ahead of her and always beat her at everything. We have never gotten on and never will, no matter how much people tell us we would get on, I like being on top all the time. She is not like the other girls in this school, always throwing themselves at me, I love and hate it. I know I have the looks, but they wouldn't like me if they did actually get to know me. I never let anyone in, prefer being on my own. _

"I want you all to come to the front of the class and then, I will start calling out my pairings. You can sit where you like, as long as it's with your partner, no arguments, it's only for a term. First name is Christian Grey."

_Please don't let it be Anastasia, I would probably end wanting to punch a wall and I think she would take over on everything, I like being in charge of everything. It's my way of doing everything in life, it's easier and I enjoy it_. _I could change classes or groups, but then it would seem like she would win, saying that she wouldn't be the worse partner I could have it could be Jessalyn Schmidt, that would be worse than Anastasia. _

Please don't let it be Christian Grey, please! I don't think I will survive him winding me up for a term. I already want to punch his face in, knowing my luck it would make his day and face prettier than it is now and him being smug is the last thing we all need.

"The second name is Anastasia Steele."  
"Great, thanks sir."  
"What fun this will be, you ready Ana?"  
"Ready as I will ever be, you can pick a seat."  
"Wow aren't you kind."  
"Oh will you just get on with it."  
"I can see you are a barrel of laughs, yay me."  
"Whatever, Christian."  
"We got until Christmas together a couple of times a week, please just let us get through this without head butting each other."  
"Fine, we will have to make rules up."  
"I love rules."

I can feel this term will drag by, two hours of Christian Grey three times a week, I will go insane. We argued about everything; at one point, Mr. Watkins decided to call us on our arguin. All I could do was apologize and put my head down in shame. I could see Christian smirking at me out the corner of my eye. I know Mr. Watkins, is planning on us working in our pairs to do a case. He has decided to let us get settled for today, letting us get to know our partner, well we will be a quiet for rest of the two hours as neither of us want to get to know each other, we know what we need to know about each other. I don't like him and he feels the same way.

_Well the next few weeks will be interesting, sat next to Miss Perfect up until Christmas break, she thinks she is right at everything, it does my head in and a few others. I love knocking her down a peg or two, especially when she thinks she isn't right. We would make good lawyers; I can't wait to come across her one day in court if we do become lawyers. Mr Watkins, wants to get to know our new partner, no thanks, I know everything I want to know and she knows what she wants to know about me. We won't speak during the two hours unless we have to, which is fine by me. I can see her looking at me every so often, then turns her head away again. _

"Until next class, Anastasia; I am already looking forward to it."  
"Go away and leave me alone."  
"You know that is not going to happen."

"How was law class?"  
"The worse ever, first of all I had Christian Grey sit by me, then Mr. Watkins, split us all up and then and paired us up, you never guess with whom?"  
"You have Mr. Watkins for three years, lucky you."  
"I know right, I get to stare without being caught staring."  
"I will take your place."  
"Not a chance, you got me off topic now, I have to sit next to Christian Grey until Christmas and we can't swap partners either."  
"Ana, you look defeated."  
"He does my head in the best of times, he will irritate me even more over the next few weeks, how would you feel if you had to sit next to your worse enemy for 12 weeks?"  
"I can see your point, don't let him get to you, you never have before, don't now."  
"I will try my best, I just don't want him to see how I would work on a case as I know he will use to his advantage. We've barely started and he is already getting under my skin."  
"The guy is not worth it, go to class, stare at Mr. Watkins and forget about Christian Grey."  
"Talking about me again, Kavanagh?"  
"Piss off; Christian it's not all about you, like you think."  
"You are an arrogant tosser."  
"Getting to you already, I love it."  
"Whatever."

October 2005

Mr. Watkins has given us our first assignment; we have been given a case and need to write questions to ask witnesses and then their answers. He has given each pairing a different case study. I am doing defense and Christian is doing prosecution. We have decided to meet in library once a week and if needs be, an evening after school. I am sure I can get it done rather quickly, I don't like to procrastinate, but I got a feeling Christian will.

The school library 1.30pm

"Good afternoon, Anastasia."  
"You're on time, I see." A good start in my books  
"I don't like tardiness."  
"Let's get started shall we?"  
"Ready when you are."  
"Always ready, been working on my piece for a few days now."  
"Same here, let's have a look then."  
"Here, have a look at it."  
"Not bad, Ana. These are really good."  
"Thanks, let's have a look at yours?"  
"I think we can do some good work as we both on the same page."  
"That's a first for us."  
"Yeah it is." I can't see it lasting too long we will be at each others throats again.

"No, that question does not work, it's all wrong."  
"Why is it all wrong?"  
"It just is, no one would ask that question."  
"They would, you just don't want to argue it or don't know how to?"  
"Oh, I do and I will prove it to you." She has just given me a challenge  
"Go on then." I egg him on.  
"Fine, I will win, I always win and don't you forget that."

We worked together and we kept clashing heads, we never agreed on anything. Mr. Watkins decided that Christian would have won the case and he never let me live it down. He was smug for a few days after that; he doesn't realize I will do everything to make sure I win from now on!

_Working with Ana, wasn't as bad as I thought, I know she is smart and she can argue any case. I did enjoy beating her though; put a smile on my face. I know she will try and beat me next time, it's in her nature. So easy to read that girl. _


	2. Not so winning team

Thanks for all the reviews, pm, follows and favourites. The response has been overwhelming, you guys are amazing! I do not own the characters, E. L James does I am just having fun with them.  
I tried something different with the last chapter, but didn't work so I am going back to what I know.  
I would like to point out for this story Ana is a minor until she is 18.

The school year is almost at the end, we are in the last semester, which is the shortest and always the best one. My year has been the weirdest one to date and the best one, for several different reasons. One of the highlights of my year has been law studies. If you had asked me at the beginning I would have still said the same, but then when I got paired with Christian Grey I was like this will not be the year I thought it would be. I did prayer and hope Mr. Watkins would split us up, but he pulled us both aside just before Christmas break and said that because we worked so well together he would be keeping us as a pair. I groaned at the thought and rolled my eyes. I just looked at Christian and laughed at his words to me, they will stick with me forever. "I'm happy to have you any day Ana" he winked and walked off.

I love and hate spending time with him. When he is good, he is on fire but when he wants to be a tosser, he will be, that's when we clash. We don't get along more than a few days at a time, before we are arguing and trying to work out who will win, especially away from law studies.

Thursday 16th April

Great, it is pouring with rain and I have no jacket. I didn't think I would need one as it has been predicted sun all week, typical Seattle. When I graduate I am moving somewhere nice and hot like Florida. Keeping my head down and walking quickly so I can work on our last assignment. We have decided to go through it on our own and then meet up either at the library or one of our houses. Normally it has been his place; I best invite him over one day. I have avoided it all semester; I don't want him in my house, ever. Dad think's I haven't invited him over due to me being ashamed. No, it's pure and simple, he is not welcome.

"Ana?"

I choose to it ignore as I don't want to get even wetter than I am now. I hear it again and carry on walking, not many blocks before I am home and if it's important they can catch up with me.

"Ana, wait up."  
"What?" I say frustrated  
"I wanted to walk with you and maybe discuss the assignment."  
"Not really, we made our arrangements to look over on our own and then meet next Tuesday."  
"I will still walk with you, here take my coat."  
"No, thanks!" I don't want his help or his company.  
"You're going to freeze to death."  
"Why do you care?" Why is he being so nice? I wish he would fuck off and leave me alone.  
"I don't want you getting sick because if you do then I will have to do this on my own." He gives me a smug look; he knows I wouldn't let him do it by himself even if he is capable of doing so.  
"Fine." I begrudgingly take the jacket and shrug it on.

I really do not want him knowing where I live, knowing him, he will want to come in and he is the last person I want in my house. I just need to figure out how to get him away. I quickly take the jacket off and pass it back to him while saying.

"Here's your jacket, see you at school." I just want rid of him, quicker the better.  
"I still want to walk you home."  
"I don't need babysitting Christian and I am sure you have better things to do than walk with me."  
"Nope, I just have to go over our case."

I really want to start this case tonight and I don't want to start it with him. I would much rather stick with the plan we made.

"Have fun, bye."  
"Ok, bye."

Finally I am in out of the rain, I can jump in the shower, get into my pajamas and make some tea, then go over the case and start making notes. I want to be ahead of Mr. Perfect before our first session. The case is simple enough a family has been split up and the Mom wants her son to live with her in Columbus, Ohio. The father is fighting for the son to stay with him, simple case, done and dusted in a few days.

You know the saying, when things are going good something bad happens, well that has just happened to me and my life is imitating art. My Mom has decided to go to Georgia and wants to take me with her, but I don't want to go, I'm happy in Seattle. I was born here and it's my home, everyone I know and love and even hate is here. I really don't know what to do, my Mom and Dad are arguing all day and it's mainly over me. I need an escape and the only place where I can escape is the library, concentrating on all the final pieces of coursework, because I don't know if I will be coming back after the holidays. I just want to get the best grades mainly for my future. Worst case scenario is I go to Georgia and when my schooling is over I can hopefully get into Harvard and then I can escape and work my ass off and go back to Seattle. I haven't told anyone anything yet as I don't know what is going on, just my Mom is trying her best to get me to Georgia.

"Steele?" I could wind her up now, but doesn't look wise.  
"Grey." she replies. I get the feeling she doesn't want to talk to me today.  
"How are you?"  
"Fine, yourself?" She says with a rather sarcastic smile.  
"Yeah, you know great. Looking forward to our session tomorrow?"

Working with Christian on this case has been the worst time ever, he is being so smug and rubbing other class mates up, sometimes I make comments to them as well, which is so not like me, but Jessalyn deserves the comments. She took it one step to far. Christian was shocked at my outburst, I really couldn't care. One week he was being rather nice to me and not putting his two cents in, I turned and looked at him and said grey what is up with you, stop being the Mr. nice guy. I then went on to ask and he said he heard things weren't going great at home and I just said that it's nothing to do with him keep his thoughts to himself.

Thursday 20th July

This is D-day for school and my home life. My school life is too close to my home and I cannot seem to concentrate on anything today. I really do not know which way it's going, I have a feeling I will be heading to Georgia to live with my mom. I did ask if I could have the day off, but mom and dad said no. They know today is the day we have to present our last piece of coursework which will go to our last grade. I don't see what the point if I am going to be leaving.

"Steele, ready to whip the class today?"  
"Yep, got my game head on." I lie through my teeth and give my fake smile  
"Good, I got a good feeling we will win today."  
"So do I." This is the last case and I cannot wait for this to be over.  
"You ok?"  
"Fine, let's get this over with, Grey."  
"That's the fighty Ana I know."

Mr Watkins is going over all what will happen and explaining that this is our only chance, no second chances if we blow this that is it. Christian looks at me and give his we have this, done and dusted. I just feel sick to the stomach, not due to getting up and doing my speech, I have practiced this a million times. It's just at 1.30 mom and dad will be in court decided my fate and that is all I can think about. I start to feel wheezy. Sooner it's done the sooner I can find out what is happening with my life.

"Ready?" Christian asks.

I just look at him and nod, I can't speak now. Luckily for me, Christian has to do most of the speaking, I just have to address the jury with the closing speeches.  
Listening to Christian makes me laugh, he is so confident in what he is saying, makes me glad I am working with him not against him now. He is smug and he knows it, he doesn't like being put in his place especially when he thinks he is right. I still think he is an arrogant tosser, that is why he will make a great lawyer he can take the shit and throw it back. One thing I do like about him is he knows he's arrogant and isn't afraid to admit it.

Here goes nothing, forget about the world, nothing exists now, just do the speech and win for you and Christian.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury…"

I freeze; no more words will come out. I just stand still, looking like a lemon, not knowing what do to do or say. I look at Christian and all I see is anger.

"Ana, you can do this; you know it word for word."  
"I can't I am sorry."

I run out of the room and collapse on the floor. I don't know what happened, it has never happened to me before. I'm normally good at speaking in front of audiences. I'm just about to go back into the room and see if I can carry on, when I hear Christian, shouting at me.

"What the fuck, Ana?" He is angry and I don't blame him.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?"  
"I just froze I don't know what came over me." I can't explain.  
"That isn't good enough; we've lost our grade now, thanks to you." He's beyond angry.  
"We can go back in and finish."  
"Nope, Mr. Watkins said, one chance and you blew it."  
"I know, I just…" I can't tell him what is going on.  
"Enough excuses Ana, I don't want to hear it."

I know I don't have to let him know, but I feel I owe some sort of explanation.

"Christian, I need to tell you what went wrong today, it will clear something up."  
"Ana, I've had enough, I really don't care anymore it's too late."  
"Ok, I understand that is fine,"

I leave it at that, no point trying to explain, it will on fall on deaf ears. I leave school and head home.  
Time to face the music and find out my destiny. Try and think positive about what is going to happen. I am sure mom will let me see dad during the holidays and I am sure he will visit.

"Annie are you still with us?"

I can hear my dad talking but nothing is going in, I need a moment to process everything that has happened. Mom has agreed to joint custody with Dad, as long as we come to Georgia and stay until I am 18. I would rather stay in Seattle, but if it means I can have dad in my life then I will go to Georgia. It can't be that bad, can it?

"Yes, I'll go to Georgia with you both."  
"Thank god for that, we will be gone before the summer holidays end, so you have a few weeks left." My dad looks pleased.  
"We will sort everything out tomorrow, we will need you to confirm in court so no school I'm afraid."  
"Ok."

I didn't want to face school tomorrow especially the wrath of Christian Grey. I am going to make most of the last few weeks here and then start my new life in Georgia, a new start should be interesting. One thing about starting new, I won't have to see him again. I will miss the smug bastard, but then again I won't. I am going to try my hardest over the next two years to get into Harvard Law School.

The last few weeks in Seattle fly by and I say my goodbyes, knowing I probably won't see them again. I will miss them all, some more than others.  
Goodbye Seattle, I will return one day!


	3. Wrong identity

Thanks for the reviews, pm's, favorites and follows. It amazes me every day that people are reading my stories, let alone liking them.

Someone pointed out that I got the dates wrong for when the break up from school. I was going on how we do schooling here in England.

I have decided to add Christian's POV at the beginning of this chapter as a bonus part. I will then continue from here on. My plan has always been for them to be at school and then meet at Harvard. That's enough of my ramblings, now on with the show. Hope you like. :)

Christian's POV

I am so angry at Ana letting me down yesterday in Law studies. I am going to give her a piece of my mind and let her know that under no circumstances do I want to work with her again. I know she did it on purpose so I won't get the grade that I'll eventually need for Harvard. I'm so angry, I don't care if I get into trouble; what are they going to do expel me? It's last day of school year.

I hunted high and low, and even spoke to Kate Kavanagh and she didn't have a clue to where Ana was today. She's probably hiding from me. I hold grudges, I will hold a grudge until I get my final say, I always have the final say!

I heard through the grapevine that Ana and her family have left Seattle; and will not be returning and no one seems to know why. She wasn't her usual self, but I just presumed it was PMS or hormones or whatever they are. I am glad us blokes don't suffer from hormones. It will be strange not having someone to battle with throughout the next two years, I can be top dog! I already was, but still nice to know that I am.

_Two Years Later _

Ana's POV

Finally, I'm on my way to Harvard Law School to get a degree in law. I have worked non-stop to get the grades I needed to be here. I had to do an extra few classes; because the grade I was going to get in Seattle, didn't count. It worked out in the end; and now I have 4 years here. Then I can hopefully head back to Seattle. It will be tough, but in the long run it will be worth every minute.

"Watch where you're going." A guy says angrily.  
"Sorry, I was too engrossed in my timetable."  
"You will be if you bump into me again."  
"I did say sorry." What is his problem? Who does he think he is?

I look back and carry on to my room. I'm in the student dorms, room number 927 on the second floor. I know I have to share with someone; but I am not sure yet, I have no details. I hope she is nice as we will be spending the next 4 years together. If not, we can always see if we can switch around or wait a year and then go into shared housing.

It's late in the evening when my roomie arrives. I think the person has got the wrong room; as this is a girls only floor and this is definitely a guy. He is nothing short of a greek god. I know that I'm staring more than normal. For some reason I have seen his face before, but I can't seem to place it. Maybe he is a model, and decided to get a law degree behind him; incase his modelling career fails. Yeah right, he's too good looking; he could knock David Gandy out of the park!

"I am sorry, you have the wrong building." I manage to say after composing myself.  
"I saw you earlier."  
"No, you didn't." I state angrily.  
"I did, you weren't looking where you were going and you rudely bumped into me."  
"No, that was you. I apologized, so I don't know why you have your head up your arse about it." I really want him gone, so I can get settled for the night; it's been a very long day. "What are you doing?" I notice him heading towards the bed and plopping his things down.  
"Getting settled in"  
"No way; this is not your room."  
"It is, says it here on my paperwork." He is wafting it under my nose.  
"That can't be right. I'm going to the administrator's office now to get this mess sorted."  
"Good luck with that." He is smirking at me, like he knows something.  
"Jerk." I mutter under my breath.

The office is closed and will not be open until Monday morning at 8am. Great, nothing we can do about it; until then. I decide that if he's going to be in my room until Monday; then he will have to live under my rules. I was here first. I decide to dig out my paperwork, so I don't want to look like an idiot. This is definitely my room, I double checked all the information.

"For fucks sake, this is not what I need." What is his problem?  
"Since we will be living in my dorm together until Monday, we need to have some rules in place."  
"Your dorm?"  
"Yes, I was here first." I know I'm being a brat.  
"Wouldn't you like to know my name first."  
"Nope, I don't want to know, and I don't care."  
"Fine, thingy it is for the next 48 hours."

I grunt, I just want to sort the rules out; and get to sleep, but he wants to do all the formalities.

"Ana Steele, you are?" I have no interest, whatsoever.  
"Grey, Christian Grey."  
"You're not James Bond you know." I huff  
"I like to think I am."  
"Whatever." I roll my eyes at him, annoyingly.  
"Now that we have got that out of the way; lets get the rules done."

Did he just say his name was Christian Grey? I know that name from somewhere. Then it hits me. Surely it can't be, can it? No, it's not an unusual name; I need to find out. If he is the one I am thinking, my life has just gotten worse and it hasn't even started yet.

"Did you say your name was Christian Grey?"  
"Yes, do you need your hearing tested?"  
"No!" Arsehole  
"May I ask why you're asking?"  
"I knew a Christian Grey in Seattle, before I moved to Georgia; a couple of years back." I hope it's not him; please say you are from Ohio or Atlanta.

A few minutes pass without either one of us saying a word; and he is looking at me like I have grown an extra head or something.

"Steele? Anastasia Steele!?"

He was the only one who would call me Anastasia, just to piss me off. I can't bloody believe it. This is the last thing I need, when I left Seattle I never thought I would see him again; and here he is at Harvard and in my dorm room. Fuck my life!

"It is you, well bugger me and blow me down."  
"Fancy seeing you here, I never thought I would see you again; let alone be sharing a room with you."  
"Cut it out." I don't want his cockyness now.  
"Still as feisty as ever, this is going to be fun." He laughs as he said that.  
"You stay over on your side of the room and I'll stay on mine. We can do rules tomorrow, I am knackered and not in the mood to be arguing with you about anything right now."  
"Who say's I would argue with you?"  
"Please, you would argue down to the last bean if it was up to you."  
"Night, Anastasia."

I don't even respond, I just get into bed wearing my clothes. I'm not going to change infront of him, it's embarrassing. I have never undressed in front of another human being, let alone a boy.

Half way through the night I hear a scream and notice Christian thrashing about in bed. I get out and put my hand on his shoulder to calm him. He wakes and seems angry, but calms down when he realises it's me. I grab him a drink and reassure him that he is safe. My dad used to say that to me; when I had nightmares when I was little. I go back to bed when he asks me to talk to him for a few minutes. I know it's late, but I haven't got a reason to get up for in the morning. I don't talk to him about much, just the basics really. I am not in the mood to give my life story now, he knows most of it. After a while, I notice Christian is asleep. I head to a peaceful sleep.

Saturday 8AM

Good Morning Anastasia, you're up."  
"Good Morning Christian. Yes, I'm awake."  
"I wanted to explain about my nightmare last night."  
"You don't have to, we all get them from time to time. It's common when you're in a new place and away from home for first time."  
"Thanks."  
"Give me an hour and we can sort these rules out. I'm going for breakfast first." I don't want him to think that I'm inviting him to join me.  
"I'll come with you." Bollocks, if I am lucky he won't sit with me.

10AM

I've headed back to the dorm room, hoping not to see Christian; and my luck is in. I don't know how long we'll be together for, so I decide to write down a list of rules for the dorm. I love rules, they make things so much easier. I think back to when we were sharing a table; and what rules we had then. It worked rather well, only a few arguments in the year. We nearly got kicked out of the class; because we were bickering so much in the beginning. We decided it was better to work together rather than against each other.

6PM

After a couple of hours exploring the sights, and trying to get my way around Harvard; I head back into the dorm. I get the sight of my life, and I really don't know where to look. Christian is in nothing but a towel, and his body is a masterpiece. I have only seen that body on actor's and models. I take a quick glance and head to my bed.

"Enjoy what you see?"  
"Umm, I don't know what you mean?" I drop my head and grab a book, trying not to blush.  
"I know you were staring. You can stare all you like, I don't mind. As a matter of fact, I like it." He is a smug bastard!  
"You are so full of yourself."  
"I know, some girls like it."  
"Not me." Nice body, bad personality.  
"You might one day."  
"Looks aren't everything, personality comes out on top; more often than anything." I state.

8.30PM

"Ana, we can go through all these rules til end of time. But I'm hungry and want some food, I'm sure you are aswell."  
"I have them written down, we could go through them at dinner."  
"What's the point, we only have tonight and tomorrow to get through. And then, everything will be sorted."  
"You hope."  
"I will stay on my side and you on yours, it will be like school again."  
"I don't know about that, I hope they don't pair us together. Last time was bad enough." I laugh  
"Come on, it wasn't that bad. We got on along in the end and I am sure if we had to stay together we would get on just as fine."

Monday Morning 7.45AM

Monday Morning

Both of us are up early, to head to the Administration office. So we can get this dorm mess sorted. The administrator couldn't work out how this happened and was going to look into it straight away. And would have an answer by 4pm this afternoon. We both agreed to come back together.

"Who's your first class with?" Christian asks.  
"I have Miss Roberts. You?"  
"Mr. Langford."  
"Good luck with him, heard he is a right bastard."  
"I'll see you later, if I don't see you before."  
"Don't be late."

I then head off to my first class; as a uni student. My life has started today, and I couldn't be more excited. I know this is my chance; to shine and be the star that I have always wanted to be. Christian Grey isn't going to throw me off my game this time; like in school. After today, I am hoping we won't see each other again , unless it's in passing!

The admin team thought Christian, was Christina. And that's how he ended up in my dorm. They're going to get it sorted as soon as possible. Hopefully, by the end of the week.

This is not how I thought my uni life would start; sharing a dorm room with Christian 'I'm god' Grey. One good thing about it is that, so far I'm not in the same class as him.

**A/N This chapter was them meeting again and getting settled in. It will get going in the next couple of chapters.**


	4. Frienemy

Thanks for all the reviews, pm's, follows and favourites. I do not own the characters E. L James does, I am just having fun with them and putting my spin on the story.  
This chapter is a continuation from the last one. I hope you like :)

Monday 3:45PM, Administrations Office.

I'm waiting for Christian, to find out what's going on with our living arrangements. I'd rather not share a dorm with Christian. I get embarrassed when changing for P.E in front of other girls, how am I supposed to get changed in front of a boy? I also don't want to share with him as I know, sooner or later we are going to clash heads. We've always clashed, and us living in close quarters will not help. I know we hardly spent any time together over the weekend, but if we had longer together; I know he would get on my nerves.  
Here he comes, I best put on a happy face.

"Anastasia." He's doing this on purpose, it's always the same with him.  
"Christian."  
"Ready to find out our fate?"  
"Yes, I know we both want the same thing." Not to have him in the same dorm...  
"So, you want to share a room with me?"  
"Whatever, grow up; will you?"  
"I love it too much, it's the highlight of my day; so far." He smirks at me.

"I have bad news, you two will have to share a room until further notice. There are no rooms available, at the moment." Mrs. Julie Haversham tells us.  
"Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me!" Christian shouts.  
"No, friggin' way." I protest.  
"The only thing you can do is hope some students drop out, which is a common occurrence here."  
"That might not happen."  
"How long do we have to share a room?" I enquire.  
"Either until you find a new room, or until the year is out."  
"Bullshit!" Christian shouts.  
"Let's go back to our room and get settled in."

Great, a week was going to be fine, but a whole term together is going to be horrible. Where's a black hole when you need one? We have to re-look at the rules. I can't keep going back and forth from the bathroom to change, something will have to go up.  
It doesn't take us long to get things sorted, we've even drawn an imaginary line down the middle.  
We discussed what teachers we have, and we're in one class together. We agreed to keep our distance from one another in that class. I know that if we get paired up, we won't be able to get away with all the bickering that we did in high school.

Friday 4.30PM

This week has been tough, I knew Harvard was going to be hard; but I never knew it was this hard. Some of the teachers almost made me cry when I struggled to give them the right answer. To avoid going back to my room, I'm out on the lawn trying to get some studying done before Monday.  
Next thing I know, someone is tapping me on the shoulder. I look up and see Christian standing over me; blocking what's left of the sun.

"What?" I angrily ask.  
"If you're going be snappy, then I won't sit down."  
"Can you leave me alone?"  
"Yeah, sure. See you later, Ana."

He starts to head away, I decide his company wouldn't be that bad after all. I should give him benefit of doubt.

"Wait. You can come back and join me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, what harm could it do? Maybe you can help."  
He looks so smug.  
"Don't look at me like that, Grey."  
"I hold my hands up, I'll help you Ana."  
"Thanks."

About two hours later, when the suns decides to disappear; we head to grab some tea. I notice girls are staring at me, and giving me looks. I link my arm in Christian to give them more of a reaction.

"You don't notice it do you?"  
"Notice what?"  
"All the girls, throwing looks your way."  
"I do, but I choose to ignore it."  
"Gay?" I can't believe I asked him that.  
"No."  
I smile at that answer.  
"Interested?"  
"No, it's just nice to know that not all the good looking guys are gay."  
Where is my brain to mouth filter today? I go beet red, but carry on. He'll think I'm interested, when I am not. I know how arrogant it was, and I doubt he has changed over the last two years. My curiosity got the better of me

I wanted to know incase I walk in on something... and curiosity."  
"Studying is the only thing that I'm interested in at the moment. Not girls or sex."

Over the weekend, Christian and I bond over some of our classmates. We even make up nicknames for some of them. Some of our classmates dislike us, as we are so competitive. If only they knew, how we love nothing but a challenge. I think if we weren't so competitive, we could actually get along.  
Girls kept knocking on our door and I could tell Christian was getting annoyed. Seeing as, he doesn't want the attention... like he has someone back at home. Or maybe he doesn't know what to do in a situation. I can't remember him dating in school, but then again, I never took any notice of him in school; I decide not to ask him. If he wants to tell me, he will. I wouldn't want him to ask me about my dating life and as truth be told, I've never dated a guy, let alone kiss a guy properly.

"Ana, if another girl knocks on our door this weekend, can you deal with it please?"  
"No, be man enough to deal with it."  
"They don't seem to take no for answer, I'm not interested in dating anyone." He seems evasive.  
"Fine, I'll do it. I'll think of something." I don't want to embarrass him.  
"You don't want the hassle of girls throwing themselves at you, so I'll say that we're dating; it might keep them away." I hope that it will work.  
"What about if a guy's interested in you?"  
"Yeah, right." I scoff.  
"There's nothing wrong with you, apart from being Miss. Right." He lets out a little laugh.  
"If someone comes along for either you or me, we can split up. Do the whole shebang, and break up dramatically."  
"Deal."

It doesn't take long, before word gets around that we're a couple. To make it more realistic, we act like we're a couple. And a few times, we forget that it's fake. We've been enjoying playing a 'couple'. It made living together easier as well, we would talk about the response we got from students. I have had lots of flack, from the girls who think that they have some chance with Christian. It makes me laugh, if only they knew he dislikes that in a girl.

I can't believe on how fun it's been being the fake girlfriend to Christian. We've even bickered about how to do things. I do wonder if he would be like this all the time. Not that, that would ever happen... we wouldn't work on several levels. I've seen a new light to Christian, he's different here; rather than when we were at school in Seattle.

Tuesday 2nd November 2008

We're in our only class together, and even though everyone knows we're together; we don't communicate together. I still have this urge to be the top of the class, and beat Christian. We always go into the class with the same motto. 'Let the best person win, me!' It is our own little joke.

Mr. Downey has been droning on for about an hour, when I hear my name being called; that woke me up.

"Yes, sir?"  
"Would you come down here please, I have a challenge for you."  
"Bring it on." I love a challenge.  
"Your opponent is Christian Grey."  
"Sir, that's not fair, they're a couple. They can work that to their advantage." Andrew pipes up.  
"Are you?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"This will make it more interesting." Mr Downey chuckles.  
"I'm game if you are, Christian." He won't back down.

Fifteen minutes of us going back and forth battling, and getting the class going; Christian concedes, and I win. Nothing will wipe the smile of my face today, I have finally beaten Christian Grey. I take it in whilst I can, I know victory wont last long, before he'll win again.

"Whoop whoop."  
"Make the most of it, Ana; This is a one off." He sounds pissed.  
"Aww, not happy are we? Boo hoo."  
"Go away."  
"No, I'll be like this for rest of the day if not, all week." I say smugly.

One day, I finish classes early and head back to the dorm to get some sleep. I walk in and get the shock of my life.

"Oh my god, please don't turn around." I can feel my face flush up.  
"It is not what you think." He sounds panicked.

Does he think, that I think he was masturbating?  
He is butt naked, and I don't know what I would do if he turned around; where to look or what to say. Knowing me I would gulp, and let my mouth hang open. He often comes back from the shower in just a towel, and even though I have gotten used to him coming in the room like it, I still don't know where to look. More times than ever, I look away. I'm not prone to his looks and his body.

"Ana, I am so sorry I had an accident and needed a shower, plus you're early." He seems flustered.  
"I'll go back out until you're decent. Then neither one of us will get embarrassed."  
"Thanks." I can sense he is smiling.

The first semester is coming to an end, and what a semester it's been; full of ups and downs. The classes have been tough and at one stage, I was thinking of dropping out; but decided to stick with it. I had some encouragement from a few peers. I've shared a dorm with a boy, which has taught me a few things. And along the way, I've learned a few things. Still, I have problems getting changed in the same room as him. I've been a fake girlfriend for Christian Grey. That on it's own, has been a challenge. I would be lying if I said at times I didn't enjoy it, especially when the girls kept giving me evils. His response was always the same, she challenges me in ways none of you can compare to... and, brains over beauty. Having each other being fake boyfriend/girlfriend has benefited us both. He has been my saviour in a few cases throughout the semester. We had some laughs and bonded along the way, and I know if we put our mind to it; we can get on fine. He still irritates the fuck out of me, and I'm sure I do with him. But my college life wouldn't be what it has been without him. I never thought I'd say those words... let alone mean them.

Friday 21st December

It's the last day, before we break up for Christmas holidays. I've been packing up a few things to take back home. I know Christian is going back to Seattle, and I'm going to Georgia. I've loved being away from home, but I can't wait until I see dad again.

"Ana."  
"What, can't you see I'm busy?"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
"What?" I say frustrated  
"I just heard that Andrew Bedrock dropped out, and if I want; I can have his dorm."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, how great is that?"  
"I will be honest with you, I'll miss you. You've done my head in, but I've enjoyed having you share a dorm with me."  
"Same, Steele. I'll miss you too. I won't be gone permanently, you know."  
"Oh, I know. You'll be here more than you are now."  
"I'm moving out before the new semester starts, no point now. Plus, I have a flight to catch."  
"See you, have a good Christmas."  
"You too, Steele. It's been fab." He hugs and kisses me goodbye.


	5. Parties

Thanks for all the reviews, pm's, follows and favorites. I do not own the character, E. L. James does I am just having fun with them and putting my spin on them. Things will get revealed soon. My original plan for this story has gone out the window; some elements might pop back in. I hope you like this chapter :)

I have been home for the holidays for a couple of days and I already want to go back to Harvard and put up with Christian Grey. I have missed him in the last few days; you do that when you spend nearly every waking hour with the same person. I wonder if he is missing me. Yeah, right!  
It's Christmas day and as usual you get the Merry Christmas texts. I wonder whether to send one to Christian. What harm could it do? Dinner is about to start when my phone beeps. I run to check it and when I realize who it's from I can't help but smile.

*Merry Christmas, Steele.*  
*Merry Christmas, Grey.*

A few days after New Year, I head back to Harvard unsure on where this semester is going to take me. I'm quite anxious about heading back, as I know I will be having a new roommate. A part of me would rather have another semester with Christian; he has grown on me. I head into the room and it's empty apart from my belongings. Christian must be back and moved out already. My heart drops a bit. I decide to get settled in before classes begin on Monday, when I get a knock on my door. This is where I find out who my new roomie is; they are polite and knock before entering.

"Hello."  
"Hiya Steele."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I thought I would come to see if you are back from holidays."  
"Oh."  
"Can I come in?" He sounds unsure.  
"Yeah of course, this was your room. You will always be welcome."  
"Can I pop by when I like then?"  
"If I am here and not busy, then yes." He smiles at that answer and I smile back.

We spend the next few hours chatting about Christmas break. Both of us wanted to head back as soon as we could. Next holiday, I am staying in Harvard, easier and better.

Over the next few weeks, I hardly see Christian which has its upsides and downsides. I don't have to worry about him getting on my nerves every second of the day, but then again… I have missed it. What's wrong with me? He hasn't popped by that much either. A part of me thought he would be in here more than he was when he lived here, and I would struggle to get rid of him.

I have managed to make a few friends in the classes. Cherry Galsinick is a lot like me, shy and a bookworm. We immediately hit it off, and have been inseparable since. One day we hear that some frat houses are having a party this weekend. She has always wanted to go, but never had anyone to go with. We have never been to a college party before, and I fancied seeing what they're like. I have heard several different stories and I would like to see first-hand. We are stepping out of our comfort zone, but everyone always says you only live once. My worst fear is having someone try to stick their tongue down my throat; I don't want my first kiss to be a drunken frat boy. Cherry and I have gone for elegant, not trashy. A simple dress and matching kitten heels.

"Ready?" I ask  
"Yes, I'm excited, are you?"  
"Excited, and nervous"  
"I will be by your side all night, we stick together."  
"Agreed" I don't want to be left on my own.  
"Let's go"

As a few fraternities are holding party's this weekend, and it being our first time we wanted to check out a few; the first house we went it, we lasted about fifteen minutes before heading out. I'm a very quiet and shy person, but even this was boring. No atmosphere, guys in suits standing around talking, a few sorority girls were there and even they seemed bored. They were playing with their hair, hoping the guys would notice them. Nothing. This was not how I wanted to spend my first party night and if they were all like this, I would rather stay in my room. We were walking along to the next party when I heard a ruckus, and saw some guys pushing a trolley load off beer down the road.

"Cherry, look at that" My eyes lit up, like an excited child.  
"We need to find out where they're heading too."  
"Yes, it looks like the party we want to experience."  
"I know, come on let's go."

We decided to try one more house before finding out where the party was, give us another experience. This house was much better, had loud music and even the guys didn't seem stiff. I just got us our first beer and handed it to Cherry. She was already talking to a guy called Brad; he was tall, blonde, and muscular. Whatever he was saying Cherry was lapping it up. I decided to step away and leave her to it, but keep her within eye distance. I was bobbing along to some cheesy music when Christian came into view. He looked me up and down and a smug smile came on his face.

"Nice legs." He laughed  
"Nice to see you too Christian." I said through gritted teeth.  
"How have you been?"  
"Fine, yourself?"  
"Yeah, I've been good; surprised to see you here."  
"Cherry dragged me here." I nodded to Cherry.  
"I know off her."  
"How come you are here tonight?"  
"Brad, my roomie dragged me here, kinda kicking and screaming."  
"Amazing"

Just as I was about to say to Christian can we go outside and talk, Brad tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's go."  
"Where to?"  
"To the Sigma Pi House it's where the real party is."  
"You coming, Ana?" Christian asked.  
I looked at Cherry, she smiled and nodded.

I had a gut feeling this is where I get my proper college experience. I had this feeling that my life would be different after tonight, either for good or bad.  
The house was busy and walking in, girls and guys were on the lawn either spewing their guts out, or making out; some cases both. It shocked me, but I had to get used to seeing it, it could be worse. This was going to be my way for me to get used to seeing guys in all shapes and forms. Luckily so far I hadn't come across anything bad or scary.

"Ana, stick close by, this house is full and we could end up away from each other."  
"If I lose you, I will try to find Christian, ok?"  
"Ok, this is bizarre, but good; a night we won't forget. I'm scared, anxious and excited. This is what we need."  
"Yeah, break us both in and break our normal routine, let the fun begin." I laughed nervously

We had only been in the house five minutes and I had been accustomed by a few drunken men already, looking at me and smiling. I just smiled back, dropped my head, and then carried on walking. We managed to get a drink and we headed outside, as that is where the action was. Looking around I found a bench, and sat down. I thought I was on my own when I noticed Christian was sat beside me.

Guys kept looking at me and started to come over; and then spotted Christian and walked away. It puzzled me.

"You being here is putting guys off."  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
"Yeah"  
"If that's what you want, then fine."  
He seemed hurt and angry.

"Hi. I am Jamie."  
"Hello." That was all I could get out.  
"You still with Christian?"  
It took me awhile to realize that we still had that pact. Shit, we hadn't broken it off and worse still hadn't talked anymore about it. I needed to get that sorted, it didn't look good either as we hadn't spent any time together recently. Just say yes and then go and find Christian.  
"Yes, I am."  
"I will leave you be, I don't want him coming after me."  
I don't think Christian would know what to do in a fight.

I found him within two minutes he was up against a wall, looking out-of-place.

"Hey."  
"Good enough for you now, am I?" He was annoyed, and I can't blame him.  
"Sorry, can we talk?"  
"What about?"  
"Jamie, asked me if you and I was still a couple and I forgot we had a pact; and I think we should discuss it."  
"Oh, shit I forgot about that. Yeah we need to decide what to do."  
"Now, is not the right time or place, maybe in the week? I hope you have been faithful Christian." I laughed.  
"Off course, I haven't kissed anyone."  
"Nor, have I, let's go and find Brad and Cherry."

About an hour later, the house had gotten very busy, you could hardly move. I was standing by the wall and Christian was standing in front of me. He got pushed and was leaning right in front of my face, close enough I could feel his breath on me. He smelt and looked good, hot even. I was staring at him and for some reason; I leant up and kissed him on the mouth. He started to respond, our tongues dancing with each other. When I pulled away he looked shocked and I ran to find Cherry.

"Walking away from me again? You're good at that." He shouted at me.  
I looked back for a split second.

"Cherry, can we go please?"  
"You ok?"  
"Just a little drunk and tired, can we go?"  
"Yeah, let's go. I'll see you soon Brad."

Cherry decided to stay in my dorm for the night and we discussed everything that happened. As we had only really connected since Christmas break, I wasn't sure if she remembered about Christian and I being a 'couple'. I found it strange that no one had brought it up, beforehand. I didn't tell her about kissing Christian, if she knew about it she might wonder why I was freaking out. I couldn't tell her, I needed to figure it out myself. I kissed Christian Grey, what the hell?

I decide to spend all Sunday hiding in my room, so I don't have to deal with the consequences of last night. Cherry didn't hang around for long, as her and Brad were going for a quiet drink. I decided to go and take a risk to get some food, hoping not to bump into anyone. I kept looking around, I am sure if anyone had seen me and how I was acting they would think I had just murdered someone.

Monday Morning

I knew today that there was a chance I was going to bump into Christian. I hadn't figured out how I was going to deal with it. A part of me wants to be bold and say, 'yeah, it was a kiss. You were standing close by, and I felt like kissing you. Nothing more.' I haven't a clue on how he will react, he seemed freaked out after the kiss.  
After my classes I decided to head to the library, to get some studying done as it's my safe haven.

"Can I sit here?"  
I was too engrossed with my book, that I didn't look up just nodded my head.

I knew it was getting close to closing time and decided to head to leave. The lights started to flick, and next thing I know the lights went out.  
The librarian told us that the power had gone out, and we cannot get out; as the doors will not open unless they have power. We would have to sit it out, until the power came back on.

As there were only a few of us in the building, the librarian got out some church candles; and told us not to mess about with them, they were to be used for light only.  
I headed back to my table and then I saw him. He had been sitting with me the whole time, and I didn't notice.

"Grey."  
"Steele. Going to speak to me now, huh?"  
"I had music in." I waved my headphones at him.  
"This is going to be a long night."  
"Not much we can do about it."  
"Want to talk?"  
Here it comes, and I can't escape. I swallow nervously.  
"What about?"  
"Let's start with that kiss..."


	6. Feelings

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, pm's and favorites. I hope you like this chapter and it lives up to all yours expectations. :) I am going to start with Christian POV, as a bonus. I know you guys don't like the POV switch, but this is a one-off.

Christian's POV

_I can't believe I am sitting in the library with An,a about to talk to her about what happened Saturday night. I can feel her eyes on me, waiting for me to start. My mind keeps going blank. I have had this conversation a million times since it happened. Just be bold and tell her. Nothing bad can happen, plus she can't run away as we are stuck in the library. Only downside is with the candle being dim light, I can't really tell what she is thinking as her face is hidden. Closing my eyes counting to ten, taking a deep breath. Do or die time.  
_

Ana's POV

I swallow nervously, waiting for Christian to start talking. I just wish I knew what is going through his mind. I look at him and he has a poker face, not giving anything away, it's frustrating. I need to know what he want to say. I decide to get the ball rolling.

"What about it?" I ask angrily.  
"I uhm don't know where to start."  
"You wanted to talk about it, talk. You must have a clue on what you want to say."  
"I do, but I don't know where to begin."  
"Christian, it was just a kiss, nothing more nothing less." I never thought in a million years, I would say those words bold and brass.  
"It wasn't just a kiss though was it?"  
"No, for a first kiss it was hot and I have replayed the kiss over and over. I can't explain why I kissed you..."  
"Hang on what do you mean by first kiss?" I can see the cogs going around in his head.  
"It was my first kiss ever." I whisper.  
"What?!" He shouts shocked and a little taken back.  
"Shhh, we are in the library."  
I don't want attention bringing to us even though we are in near darkness.

Neither of us speak for a while. I don't know what is going through his mind, good or bad. Did he think it was hot? Does he think I am a bad kisser?

"How did you learn to kiss like that, if you have never kissed anyone before?"  
"Girls practice on back of their hands. Why do you ask?"  
"I used a piece of fruit." He whispers.  
"Well that is different I guess." I bite my lip to stifle a laugh.  
"Ana, I need to say this and I don't want any interruptions ok."  
"Yeah, ok." I zip my lips so he will know I am not going to say anything. Now I am more nervous.  
"Ok, here goes nothing. First of all, let me tell you that kiss was hot and even though it shocked me, I enjoyed it very much. I wasn't sure on what to do and went with what I knew from practicing on an orange. Everything kept going through my mind, the kiss more than anything. I never envisioned my first kiss to be like that, let alone with you. That is not meant as a bad thing. Oh god I am rambling. What I am trying to say for my first ever kiss, I enjoyed it and hope to have many more like that, maybe with you. I am trying to process everything that has gone on since Saturday night, the kiss is forever in my head. I can't get it out, I don't want to either."

I know I am gawking at him, but that is all I can do at this time. My head has just been given a ton of information and I haven't a clue on where to start.

"Hang on did you say that was your first kiss too?"  
"Yes."  
"You have to be kidding me?"  
"No, I am not Ana trust me. Never kissed anyone before in my life. Just never felt the urge to I guess." He shrugs his shoulders.  
"Wowzers". Not only was that our first kiss it was our first kiss ever and with someone we never thought it would be. I am speechless."  
"Ana..." I raise my hand to stop him from continuing.  
"Just give me a moment please." He just nods at me.

I am bracing myself for the biggest question in my life to date, when the lights flicker on suddenly and we know we can leave. Looking at Christian, I know he was hoping to be locked in here longer with me and isn't sure on what will happen now. Being brave I grab Christian and take him with me. We haven't finished anything yet and I would rather get this sorted before the end of night. We still have many things to sort through. This is just the tip of the iceberg.

"Come, we are going to the dorm and talk this through, we can get pizza and some drink before heading back. I know I have many things to say as I am sure you do to. I don't care on how long it takes we are talking this through all tonight."

An hour after being let out of the library we are sitting down on the floor having pizza with a few sodas. I was going to get alcohol but decided against it, I need a clear head for this conversation. Not knowing what will happen after tonight.

"Let's get a few things straight first shall we?"  
"Yeah, why not. What have we got to lose?"  
"Our friendship, you and I did become friends right?" I want to make sure that we did become friends and I didn't imagine it.  
"Yes we did. I enjoyed having you as a friend, I never thought I would say that." He laughs.  
"We both agree the kiss was hot, do you regret it?"  
"No, I did not, do you?"  
"No, I didn't. I am still however trying to work out why it happened."  
"When you work it out let me know, might help me aswell."

I stifle a yawn and look at the clock and realize it's getting late.

"This conversation will have to continue tomorrow, it's getting really late and I just want to sleep."

"I best get going." He sounds like he doesn't want to leave.  
"You could always stay here for the night." Where did those words come from.  
"Only if you are sure?"  
"Nothing like that, you on your side of the room, be like before Christmas."  
"Thanks, Ana. We still have more to talk through."  
"I know."

I awake next morning and remembered what happened last night. I look over to his bed and notice it's empty. I find a note on the table.  
'Gone back to my dorm to get changed and have a shower. I will see you in class Ana.'  
Before classes I take time out to try to process everything that has gone on in my life since coming here to Harvard. Bumping into Christian, sharing a dorm with him, learning he has changed since Seattle days, actually getting along with him. Us being a "couple".  
Missing him over the holidays and miss not having him in my dorm. Seeing him at the party and kissing him. I can't blame it on the alcohol as I didn't drink that much. He didn't look drunk either. I think back to the party us standing in close proximity. I wanted to kiss him that night. It could be any amount of reasons as why I wanted to kiss him that night. Him standing over me, smelling nice, looking nice.  
Going through everything that has happened, one way or another, has been linked to Christian Grey and I have enjoyed every single minute of it. It dawns on me that I like Christian. How the hell did that happen? Even thinking about him now, I am smiling. Something is wrong with me. I cannot on this earth like him, it's wrong or is it? Putting my head in my hands, I decide going to class will distract me from everything.

The day drags on and nothing but me realizing I like Christian is going through my head. I need to find out why he responded the way he did and what he meant by us "having more kisses". I touch my lip just thinking about it, the memories flooding back.

"Why you smiling, Steele?" Christian says to me  
"Back to calling me Steele again?"  
"No, the words just slipped out."  
"What are you doing after class?"  
"Nothing much, grabbing something to eat and studying, yourself?"  
"Maybe we could continue our conversation from last night, I have some more things to say."  
"I don't know, if they are bad then I'd rather not."  
"All depends on how you will take it." I say to him.

We go our separate ways. This gives me chance to work out exactly what I want to say. I know, I'll write it down, that always makes it easier. My thoughts flows better when I am writing, so I start to write

_**Christian. I really don't know how to deal with these sort of situations, as I have never been in one before. Coming to Harvard has been one of the best things to happen to me in a long time. It was the break I needed and it will pole vault me into the career I want to do. When you walked through my door and we had to share a room everything was thrown out of the window. Living in close quarters with a boy was weird, even today I still find it weird. It might not be something I will ever get used to, maybe if I put myself in different situations, I don't know. You and I living together worked for both of us and when you moved out, I was at a loss. I missed having you around and your annoying habits, sometimes the annoying habits more than you, joking. When I met Cherry, she was very like me and we hit it off right away. Both of us wanted to try almost every college expericence. Hence why we went to the fraternity's parties. Seeing you at that party was a nice surprise, even if guys was turning away from me. When we kissed, as you now know it was hot and deep down I wanted to another one. I freaked out and do what I do best and ran. I apologize for that. In my defense you seemed freaked out too. All weekend, I kept going over that kiss. Us being locked in the library was a good reason for both of us to discuss that kiss. If you hadn't of mentioned it, I would have never brought it up and would have spent rest of the college year hiding from you. After you stayed that night and left the following morning, my heart dropped. I thought you had left again. I sat and went through everything and I realized that I have feelings for you beyond friendship. We have a weird relationship and I really wouldn't want that to change. Basically what I am saying is that, I like you and hopefully you feel the same.  
**_

**_Ana._**

I am hoping that he will understand because I would struggle to say in person. Waiting for Christian to arrive is like waiting for Christmas. My tummy is doing somersaults. Finally he arrives, this could go anyway now.

"Hi." I squeak.  
Calm down Ana, don't let him know you are nervous.  
"Hey, sorry I was late, Brad wanted to talk about Cherry."  
"He best not be ending it."  
"No, nothing like that, just taking it further."  
"Oh, have a seat."

I sigh a relief at that statement, I wouldn't be overly impressed if Brad was going to end it with Cherry.

"I have written a note explaining a few things about what has been going on in my mind. Let's just say I have only just worked it out."

Handing him the letter and watching him every second until he finishes it. When he finishes it, his face is unreadable and my heart dreads what he is going to do. He and I are standing face to face just looking at each other.

"Ana, are you saying what I think you are saying?"  
"Yes. I like you..."

A/N Sorry for another cliffhanger. Your thoughts are always welcome. I am not sure on when another update will be as my life is hectic over the next few weeks and I am going away on holiday.


	7. A real couple

Thanks for all the follows, favorites and pm's. So many people are loving this story, you all amaze me. I am taking a risk with this chapter, it might go down like a lead balloon lol This came to me at 2am one morning. It will not be plain sailing with these two. I do hope you all stick with the story, wherever I take it.

Ana's POV

Christian is staring at me, at what feels like forever. I have just given him the letter explaining how I feel about him, and he hasn't said a word yet. It took him ages to speak last time, why? He is never shy when battling over a court case in class. Maybe we should have a make shift court room and then he will speak all he likes. I smile at that thought but back to reality. My ideal situation, he would like me back and we could actually start things properly. A girl can always dream. I know it would never be an easy ride as we would bicker non stop.

"You like me huh?"  
"Yes, I only realized after the kiss.  
"You like me huh?  
"Yes, I just said that. Why don't you belive me?"  
"I do, it is just I have never had anyone say that to me before.  
"Yeah right! I scoff.  
_Christian 'I am god' Grey has never had a girl tell him they like him, I find that very hard to believe._  
"If anyone has, they never told me."  
"You do come across as intimidating. Even I was scared to tell you to your face and I have gotten to know you.  
"I don't like letting people in, new people scare me. This is all new and I am afraid of messing it up.  
"You are not the only one." I like having barriers around me. It's safe and you can't get hurt.

It dawns on me that, even though I have told him how I feel, I still don't know how he feels about me. I start to feel like a complete idiot. Christian is very hard work, getting him to talk about feelings is like trying to get blood out of a stone.

"What Ana?"  
"Umm, I have put my feelings on the line and you haven't said a word."  
"Have I not." A confused look comes across his face and then he chuckles lightly.  
"No!"

He lunges at me, kissing me, taking me by surprise. It is even hotter than the first kiss, my knees start to give away and I don't want to end up in a heap on the floor. Before I get the chance to move us to the bed, we part. Standing there breathless.  
"If that doesn't tell you how I feel, nothing will."  
"That was a bold statement, Christian."  
"Yes, I suppose it was, but we are behind closed doors and no-one can see us. Not that I am hiding anything. I will be more than happy to flaunt you in front of everyone, but might seem strange as we have been a couple for a long time. At least this time it will be real, if you like?"  
"Yes. I wrap my arms around him, giving him a hug." He fliches a little bit.  
"You drive me crazy like no one else and that is one of the reasons, I like you. You bring out my competitive side, it gives me something to work for."  
"How about we snuggle in my bed, put on a dvd and make out?"  
He picks me up and chucks me on the bed making me giggle.  
"Can we skip the dvd and just make out?"

Before I know it Christian has gone asleep and I am slowly drifting off. It is a tight squeeze in the bed and I must admit it feels nice. A girl could get used to this. I awake before Christian and take in this breath-taking man. So peaceful while asleep. He moves, making me jump.

"Oh, god Ana. I am so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
"Calm down Christian, it's ok." Why is he panicking for?  
"No, it's not, I overstepped the line."  
"You didn't do anything, no need to panic. In fact I enjoyed spending the night with you."  
"You did?" He seems surprised.  
"Yeah, it was new and I felt relaxed, never thought I would so quickly."  
"I didn't scream or shout?"  
"No, a very peaceful night apart from some mumblings."  
"Oh, thank god for that. I never shared a bed before, I would like to do it again."  
"Good."

A first for me and him, I can feel we will be making a few firsts along the way. I look forward to having many moments with this guy. A big grin breaks across my face, my jaw starts to hurt.

"Ana, I don't want to leave you after a wonderful night, but I need to get a few things before class and change. Will I see you later?" His voice quiet, like a whisper.  
"Yes, we can have lunch together."  
"Cool, I will see you later."  
He kisses me and starts to leave and then kisses me again. My grin will not be leaving my face all day.

I am early for my next class and decide to head into H4 and get settled. I open the door and hear noises and think nothing of it. It could be anyone. I walk in further and then I see what is making the noise. I freeze and don't know where to look, I turn and start to head out, bumping into tables all the way back.

"Wait up." The guy starts shouting at me.  
"Umm."  
_I try running, but they grab me by my arm before I have the chance to walk away._  
"It is not what you think." He whispers, even though no-one is around.  
"I think it was, I am not stupid you know."  
"Yes, I was getting a blow-job, but that was it nothing else. No-one must know. We are still trying to work what is going on between us and if anyone would find out we would probably die. People are so judgemental." His eyes keep darting around.  
"You think I will say anything, I don't know how to deal with this."  
"Please keep this to yourself."  
"My lips are sealed I won't say a word trust me. Like I said I am trying to work out what I just walked in. You are lucky I was on my own and even more lucky I am not a gossip."  
"I think we can trust you."  
_I then see the other person coming out of the room, making sure no-one saw them leave. They walk over, and give the other person a tap on the shoulder, and carry on, like nothing happened. My mouth dropped open at the boldness of how they just can act like nothing happened_.  
"You can."  
"Thanks, I will see you around sometime."

He walks off and I don't even though on who he was, let alone if I will see him again. Even if I did I wouldn't know where to look. I just want to get the image out of my head and carry on with my day. I keep thinking about Christian, which puts a smile on my face. He has become my favourite distraction.

The week flies by and on Friday, Cherry has invited Christian and I, to a house party. I really want to try another one and this time it will be different as I will have Christian on my arm and maybe we can make out, like normal couples do. Our first proper party as a couple, it is going to be interesting. I hope he agrees. Both of us have so many firsts and what a better way to do it than with someone who is the same boat as you.

Saturday 5pm

"How are things going with you and Christian?" Cherry asked.  
"Things are going good, slowly but good. He is very protective of me, it's sweet."  
"You can tell he cares about you very much, like he doesn't want to leave you side."

"I like it, it's a novel experience for both of us."  
"Just make sure he doesn't become too over protective."  
"He won't I won't allow him to. The same goes for you and Brad, we are new at this, we don't know what to expect."  
"I know. He is being very careful and sometimes, he freaks out if he swears, thinking I will freak out, but I find it cute and funny."  
"We might be new, but a swear word is going to freak us out." We both giggle at the thought.  
Time to get ready. What to wear?

7pm

Just as we finish our last touches, we hear a knock at the door.

"Girls, you look lovely." Brad chimes and lets out a wolf whistle.  
"Thank you, we spent nigh on two hours to look this good." Twirling around so they can see.  
"Two hours?" Christian remarks.  
"Yes"  
"It's only a party you know, not meeting the Queen of England."  
"We know and if we was meeting the Queen of England that would need all day, especially if we had a chance to see Prince Harry."  
_We both squeal in delight._  
"He is not here, so you will have to go with us." Brad says light-heartedly.  
"We suppose, you two will do."_ I see Christian rolling his eyes._

He seems like the jealous type, which surprises me. I might have to speak to him about that, not tonight though. Cherry and Brad are walking in front and we are trailing a little behind. We keep stopping to grab kisses, hoping this will lighten his mood a bit. I don't want this being a bad night.

"It was a joke, nothing more than that."  
"This is all new Ana, I didn't like it and got a bit jealous."

If he gets jealous over something that will never happen, what would he be like if something that could happen, happened. I shudder at the thought.

"You have my attention, no one else. I like you."  
"Say it again."  
"I like you Christian Grey."  
_He picks me up and kisses me._ _Making me sqeal in delight._  
"I like you so much, Ana it hurts."  
"I like you to, Christian. I will for a very long time."

We head into the party and Christian decides to get us a few drinks, which I don't mind one bit, gives me chance to talk to Cherry while they are away. It is not long before both of them are back with our drinks. We all find a reasonably clean sofa and sit down. Christian pulls me onto his lap and I snuggle in, enjoying being so close. We start making out and I notice something poking into me. I realize what it is and look back at Christian, knowing I must be making him react this way.

"Nice to know I affect you."  
_My cheeks start to flame up_.  
"I best get us another drink."  
"Nothing to be embarrassed by, it's natural."

He ran so quickly to the makeshift bar, it makes me wonder what is going on and why he freaked out. Is he hiding something? Surely he has an erect penis before? He is eighteen years old. He is one strange young man. Maybe I will get to the bottom of his reactions one day, if he wants to tell me.  
I am staring into my world, wondering what is taking Christian so long to return. I would get up and look for him, but I am to comfortable. He will return when he is ready.  
Cherry comes over and tells me Brad and Christian are knocking back shots with the frat guys. She groans and rolls her eyes. I know she is not happy about the circumstances. I am not happy about it either, but what can I say? He is a young man, wanting to have a college life.

"Hey."  
"Hello."  
_I look up realizing who has sat down by me._  
"You are the girl from in the week."  
"Yes, I am. "I try not to look him in the eye as I don't want the memory in my head."  
"How are you?"  
"Fine, you?"  
"Yeah, good thanks."  
"Where is your friend?"  
"Oh, he is just getting a few drinks for us. I am sorry for what happened and I felt like I should apologize and introduce myself."  
"No, need it's fine, trust me. The least I know better, in this case." I drop my heading further down.  
"Ok, I would still prefer to give you my name. Taylor, Jason Taylor."  
"What is it with guys doing the James Bond introductions."  
"It sounds cool." _I roll my eyes, men._  
"If you say so, well as we are doing pleasantries I am Ana Steele."  
"Nice to speak again and hope we don't bump into each other in that situation again."  
"I agree only so much a girl like me wants to see. He kisses me on the cheek and then stands to walk away."

I don't see the punch, but I hear all the reactions from everyone in the room. I stand up to go and see and then I see Jason Taylor on the floor and Christian rubbing his hand with blood on his knuckles.  
He turns to me and I can't seem to fathom what is going through his mind.

"Christian, what the hell just happened?" I scream at him.I look at him disgusted and walk away.

"Ana..." He shouts.

A/N Sorry again for the cliffhanger. Things will get revealed soon. Your thoughts are always welcome.


	8. Explanation

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, pm's and favorites. I want to clear a few things up. Yes, Taylor is gay. I didn't want to reveal his name straight away, to keep you guys on your toes. Haha. I wanted something different with will not end up working for Christian. This story keeps changing day by day and I can take it anywhere. You are all asking for more regular updates and I am going to try to update on a Sunday night and maybe a mid-week one in between. I have added Christian's POV, I felt like this chapter needed it. On with the show. I hope you like :)

Ana's POV.

Christian has shouted my name. I am absolutely fuming! I want to shout at him, giving him what for. I turn and spot Jason Taylor, pinning Christian up against the wall. I try to grab him off Christian, but he is to heavy at least 200lbs. The guy he was with in the classroom, is trying to calm him down. Telling him not to do this and leave it be. He seems to be his calming influence. Jason then let's go of Christian. Jason is still standing very closely to Christian.

"I might not punch you now, but I will get my revenge on you one way or another. I don't let people hit me, and go pass without some sort of revenge. Punching you would have only given me a few minutes of satisfaction."

I see Christian recoil when Jason is standing in his face. His reaction throws me off. I can't work out what is going on with this guy. He is crouching against the wall and his eyes are scrunching, like he is still waiting for Jason to hit him.

"I over-reacted, it is not like me to do a thing like that. My rage came out and I couldn't control it." His voice is very low, scared like.

Jason and the other guy walk away, without a second glance back.  
Christian comes over to me and I am still angry, but shocked at just what happened. I take his hand and see it has already started to swell up. I want to take him to the ER and make sure it is not broken or damaged.

"I think we should go to ER and check make sure you haven't broken your hand."

"How are we going to get there? We have both been drinking and it is a long walk." He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Come back to my dorm and I will clean this up and maybe you will sober up a bit. If it is still hurting in the morning we can go then."

"Ok." He nods in agreement, he looks so childlike at this time, I just want to forgive him and cuddle him.

"Ana, I am sorry, I really don't know what came over me."

"I don't want to hear about it now, let's just sort your hand out first, okay?"

He just nods at me.

When we are back at the dorm, I get some hot soapy water and cleaned up his hand. I'm trying not to hurt him, but all throughout his eyes are shut. It is like he wants to block out all the pain.

"Ana, can we please talk?" His voice soft and low, slightly pleading.

"Not at this time, I really don't want to talk about this situation. You stink and need to sober up. I will however let you stay here, I don't want you to get sick"

"Thanks, Ana that is very kind of you." He lets out a small smile.

"It is the least I can do."

I head out to change into my pyjamas and then get back into bed. I decide not to have a shower, I want to make sure Christian was ok and hasn't passed out. I notice Christian is already in bed. I put a bucket by his side, just in case.  
I really do not know on how to deal with him punching Jason tonight. He is very reserved and doesn't like mixing with new people, he is almost the male version of me. I don't get what made him react like that so quickly. Jason hadn't done anything wrong expect kiss me on the cheek, which I wasn't expecting. The guy has lots of explaining to do. If he is going to react like that, I am not sure we will work. I don't like violence and try to avoid it at all costs. This is a new thing for both of us and we have so many things to talk through. He has so many layers, I don't know where to start. I decide on getting some sleep.

Christians POV

I can't believe I hit that guy, I don't even though who he is. I just saw him talking to Ana and then kissing her on the cheek. I got angry and stalked over to him. I don't know where it came from. How the hell am I going to explain to Ana on why I hit the guy, if I am not sure. Will she even believe me? Our relationship has just begun and I have probably fucked it up already. The thought of losing Ana already makes my stomach hurt. I like Ana so much, she is different and not forth coming. When we are getting on, it's like a house on fire. Our friendship is up and down, not long before we are at each others throats. I enjoy it too, I love a challenge. I need to make this right and I don't know how. My eye get heavy, and before you know it, I'm sleeping.

I awake before Ana. Staring at her asleep, makes me relax as I know she is at peace. I manage to drag my sorry ass out of bed and head out to get some breakfast so that when she wakes, she has something to eat and maybe it will be one step closer to getting back in her good books. It can't make it any worse. I know exactly where to go and it is in close walking distance.  
The walk does me good and I get the chance to re-think over last night. Drinking with Brad, urgh never again. I never drank so much in my life and will never do again. I then hit that guy because he kissed Ana. I rub my hand thinking about it and shudder at the thought. Why did I do it?

Ana's POV

I wake and look around and notice Christian has gone and he hasn't left a note. Chicken. He doesn't want to deal with last night. I head to the bathroom to have a shower and clear all the shit from last night away. I can hide and study, got a few assignments due. I am not chasing Christian, he is the one who ran after I gave him the benefit of doubt.  
I head back to my room and notice Christian, sitting on the floor, he looks like his is feeling sorry for himself. So, he should, he was a different person from last night. Not the Christian I have grown to like.

"Your back?" He asks like he was expecting me to run away.

"Yes, this is my room after all." I cannot hide the sarcasm out of my voice.

"I got you some breakfast as a way to say thank you and sorry for last night."

"What is it?" Smells nice and I am hungry.

"Bacon roll, lavished in ketchup and a tea just the way you like it."

"Thank you." That is all I can muster at this time.

"Can I come in?" He asks with trepidation

"Yes, we need to talk."

I see him swallow, I know he is nervous about this conversation and deep down I am to. I don't have a clue on what I am going to say, let alone what he will say.

"Let's have this delicious breakfast and then we can get down to the nitty-gritty."

"Sure thing, gives me a few minutes to prepare myself."

I forget about my life and enjoy this breakfast, I devour it very quickly.

"So, what do you want to start with first, Ana."

Oh, my he is being brave, he must want to sort through this more than I thought.

"Let's start with your jealousy shall we?" I say through gritted teeth

"That is the hardest one to deal with, I am trying to work through why I got jealous and hit that man. First of let me tell you, I am slightly a jealous man. It doesn't happen that much, but when I do, I become the green-eyed monster. I have only become jealous a few times and almost everytime it's doesn't end well. Last night was the worst I had ever been. Not being with a girl before I am not used to all these feelings and how to deal with them. I saw this guy talking to you and you dropped your head and started to blush. He then kissed you on your cheek. I got really jealous. For some unknown reason, I wanted to hit him. I have never hit a guy before and I don't think I will be doing it again. My hand hurt like fuck. I know that you are free to speak to anyone as you are not mine. It was more the kissing I didn't like especially as you didn't push him away."

"He only kissed me on the cheek and I couldn't stop him. We was only talking nothing more. Before you ask, it is non of your business. If I want you to know I will tell you. You even got jealous when Cherry and I was talking about Prince Harry and that was a reaction I wasn't expecting. I thought to myself, if he was like that what would he be like if something that might happen, happened and I got it first hand. It would never have expected that in a million years, you weren't you. It was like you had become a different person. Was it the booze talking?"

"I will admit having alcohol in me changed my train of thought. I know that is a poor man's excuse. My mind was blurred and I went with the wrong decision. I don't plan on drinking again. I know I messed up, trust me if I could take it back I would."

"Well you can't." I snap.

"I know."

"Yes, you are right using alcohol is a poor man excuse. It never solves anything, if anything it makes it worse. I just worry that if I speak to a guy again your green-eyed monster will come out everytime and I cannot be dealing with that"

"I cannot guarantee that it won't but I cannot promise anything Ana. I like you Ana and the thought of someone else trying to take you from me hurts, I feel sick at the thought, that is if we are still a couple now?"

He looks at me with worry in his eyes.

"The thing is you hit him without knowing why was was talking to me. He might have kissed me to thank me for something. I will always blush at everything, that is who I am. I am not sure at the moment, I need a couple of days to think everything through. I don't want to worry about who I can and cannot talk to. I want my first relationship to be as normal as possible as it can be. We both need to figure things out. I didn't like last night. I saw you in a different light and it is not something I would want to see again. It's early days so we can't be asking for us to change, I am asking that you rein your jealousy in a bit."

"I can give you a few days to think it through. It will give me time to try to figure out how to deal with my jealousy. I cannot promise anything."

"Thanks. What was with your weird reaction when got an erection?"

"I panicked ok, I was worried that I was going to get too excited and have an accident and you would somehow feel it. I didn't want to come everywhere. I have been erect before, but never because a girl has been sat in my lap and turning me on big style." He wiggles his eyebrows to let me know that he enjoyed it and would love to do it again.

"I can see why you would be embarrassed by that." Simple enough answer. I am not sure how I would have reacted if he did come everywhere.

"Anything else you want to add?"

"You have explained to me why you hit that guy which is the main reason for this conversation. I can not think of anything else to talk about for now, unless you want to add anything?"

"No, I can't think of anything to say at this moment in time apart from sorry again."

"I will speak to you later in the week. If I work it out before then I will let you know."

"I just want to do one thing, before I leave here, I might not get the chance again."

I don't get the chance to think as he is kissing me, hard, like his life depended on it and this kiss has meaning. It tells me that he is very much interested and doesn't want to let me go. I am standing there speechless. Not a clue on what to say.

"I hope we can work it out Ana, I think you and I would be good together."

He then leaves and I slouch to the floor, still reeling from that kiss. I got a lot to work through before I can decide on whether this relationship can work. I think we can be good for each other. This is going to take time, baby steps. We need to walk before we can run especially as this is our first at everything. We both are going into this blind.

A/N I have a rough idea on what to do, but I am curious as to what you guys would like. Keep them as a couple or apart?


	9. Shocks and surpises

A/N Warning I have a little scene that some of you might not like. This is just a filler chapter.

Sunday 3pm

Ana's POV

I have been sitting in my dorm for over an hour now and all I can think about is Christian. He left just before midday and I am missing him already. How strange is that? His last kiss left me breathless. He has never kissed me like that before. I am absolutely dumbstruck. It was a kiss that I will never forget. I know I have only kissed Christian, but for kisses that was my top one. I need to stop thinking about that kiss and Christian and concentrate on my assignments.

5pm

I have managed to actually start my assignment, which in itself is a bonus. My mind kept wondering, I am lucky that it is not finals week. I would be a complete mess.  
Deciding that staring at the four walls will not help me and I am currently not in the mood to carry on with my assignment, I find the next best distraction, Cherry.  
When I arrived at Cherry's dorm, her dorm mate Summer tells me that she is with Brad. I freeze on the spot knowing that if I go to Brad's there is a high chance I will see Christian. Being brave, I head to Brad's dorm.  
I knock timidly and wait. No response. Hmm strange. I knock again, this time a bit more loudly. Again nothing, deciding that they must be out, I start to walk away. I am confused about where Christian could be. My mind going crazy. Maybe he has met another girl already? Surely not.

"Ana?" His voice is low.

Goosebumps rise on my arm. My belly starts doing butterflies, will they ever calm down when I know I am going to see him? I turn and smile nervously at him.

"Hi." My voice is like a whisper.

"Have you come here to see me?" His voice is very hopeful.

"Umm, not quite. I was hoping to see Cherry."

"Oh. Her and Brad are out having dinner."

"Ahh Ok, then."

I stand on the spot not sure on what to do now.

"Do you want to come in?"

"I need to get back to finish an assignment. It's due on Friday."

"Is that for Mr Downey's class?"

"Yes, I am currently working on that now."

"I can show you what I have done already. Your input would be helpful actually." He laughs.

I know he likes my input and then does the opposite, he has always done it since we was fifteen. I really want to get back and I know that if I am close to him, I might do something stupid and end up regretting it. I decide that the best scenario is to compromise with him. I know I am not shutting him down then.

"Not tonight, maybe we can meet up on Wednesday and go through what we have done, if you like and maybe study?"

"Yes, I am happy with that. Wednesday, you tell me time and where and I will be there."

His face splits into a big grin, which makes my heart melt. This man can do so many things to me and in such a short time.

"7pm, I will text you the place, probably my dorm. Be the quietest."

"The library might be quieter."

"Very true, but at least we won't have to worry about getting locked in." I let out a small laugh.

"No, but when we did we sorted through a few things and you can't run away this time."

"I don't always run away." My voice has gotten louder than normal.

"I will see you then Ana."

I can't believe he just said that, I decide to be the better person and walk away. It is moment's like that, I enjoy and reasons why I like him, mainly due to him annoying me. Maybe I can forget about his reaction Saturday night and we can move on. So much to think about.  
The rest of the night flies by and before I know it Monday morning has come around. Another week of college life, not long until Spring break.

Classes today drag by and I am glad when they have finished for the day. I decide the best way to not think about Christian is chill back and watch back to back CSI's and maybe if I don't fall asleep catch a few Law and Order. I might have to bring over my Ally McBeal, when I head back home for the summer holidays.

I manage to get to sleep late as all I had was Saturday night going over my head again. I wonder to myself, have I have looked at this all wrong. Yes, he over-reacted and I am scared shitless about him doing it again, but maybe it was a one-off. No-one knows on how someone will react until they do, most of the time it's a last-minute decision.  
Can I accept Christian's word that it was a one-off? That he has never lost it before and will never do it again?

Tuesday 8AM

When I awake I notice a piece of paper under the door. Grabbing it quickly I read it and it's from Christian.

_When I woke up this morning, I saw how beautiful this morning is. The only thing that is more beautiful is you. Have a wonderful day X_

I look out of my window and today is beautiful, the sun is out and their is not many clouds in the sky. My smile widens at him saying that and posting that note.

I am about to head to class, when from a distance I spot Christian talking to a brunette girl, I'm not sure if I know who she is. I stand back and watch from a distance. I can see she is waving her hair around and looking at Christian. He doesn't look that uncomfortable around her. I don't think he looks interested, but I can't tell from here. She stands closer and starts to lean in. I just want to go over and pull her away from Christian. For some reason I cannot move and I am frozen on the spot. I am fuming. Not the one causing a scene, I manage to move and head to the nearest classroom. I hear moaning coming from nearby and I dread to think what I am going to see this time. It's not my worse case scenario, that would be a couple having sex. It's Jason Taylor on his knees giving a blow job this time. I want to laugh, the second time I head into a class I bump into Jason Taylor. This is becoming a common occurance.

"Nice to know you give aswell as receive." Oh my gawd where did that comment come from, I sound snarky.

"Oh my god, Ana." His voice has raised a few decibles at seeing me.

"Yes, if you are going to come in room to do a sexual act, at least make it out of public view. You don't know on who it will be next time." I sound authoritive.

"Hey, we were kind of. You was the one who came in here."

"Seems like I wasn't the only one."

What is coming out of my mouth these days.

"He tastes fine."

"Eww. I just gotten rid of your last image, now I have this one and a comment which won't ever leave my mind."

"I would apologize, but it's the truth." He doesn't care.

He then kisses the guy and the other guy agrees.

"I like it. It's hot and erotic." The guy wih no name speaks.

He says it like this is an everyday conversation.

"If that is your thing."

"As this is the third time we have met, I feel like I should introduce myself."

I don't say a word, just gawping at this scene that is playing out in frony of my eyes.

"Luke Sawyer."

"Nice to meet you Luke." I give a little smile.

I look out into the hallway way and I can't see Christian anywhere.

"You guys might want to clean yourselves up." I say matter of factly.

I leave the guys just standing look at each other. It's not something I am used to seeing, but this time it wasn't so bad.  
I run into class, just in time. Grabbing my usual seat, I take a glance around to see if I can see Christian. He is staring right at me and I just stare back. His eyes are mesmerizing, I can easily get lost in them. Mr Downey breaks me out of my reverie. Class as usual drags on by.

"Hey, Ana. Are we still on for studying tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are."

"Cool, I look forward to it as always" He then leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

"It's just a study session nothing more." Crossing my arms to try and make a point.

"I know." He raises his hands in surrender. I shake my head in mock disgust.

Moments like that, over rule Saturday night.

***Looking forward to our study session ;)***  
***Like I said earlier, it is just a study session***  
***I know, I am still looking forward to it. I always look forward to them. :D***

I am looking forward to it. I just hope he won't pressure me into letting him know what is going on.

Wednesday 7pm

Ana's POV

We are having the study session at my dorm, mainly because we won't get disturbed and can get most of the assignment done. I have worked non-stop since Monday. I want to show off a bit and if he is lacking I can rub it in his face a bit, be smug. Everything is set in place, we are sitting at a table. I want him close, but not close enough that if he tried to kiss me, I will cave. I do want to kiss him, but until I am one hundred percent sure, I don't want to give him the wrong impression. I want to study and just enjoy what we had before Saturday night happened. My tummy is doing somersaults, even more than usual. I am excited and nervous. I hope we can just have a normal night, without any drama.

Christian's POV

Argh, why am I so nervous? Tonight is just a study night, nothing more. Play it cool, Christian. I head to the mirror for the fiftieth time tonight. Get yourself together man. Why are you worried about your appearance, only girls worry about how they look. After checking I have everything I make my way to Ana's, telling myself to be calm and don't bring anything up unless Ana does and if she does, accept it. Ana, holds all the cards at this time, if she says jump, jump do not hesitate. I mustn't mess this up. For some reason, I am very nervous. Taking a deep breath, I knock on Ana's door ready for our study session.

Friday 6.45 pm

Ana's POV

I have asked Christian to come over to my dorm, where I will give him the answer as to whether I still want us to be a couple or not. This has been in my mind all week. I have written everything down, but this time I am going to tell him rather than letting him read it. I had been back and forth all week. Wednesday night was the tipping point for me. After tonight, my life will be different and no looking back. I need to do this now and get it right.

Christian's POV

Wednesday night was so much fun, Ana was mocking me. I loved every second of it. The night was relaxed, you wouldn't have thought Saturday night happened. Going in, I knew I had to be as laid back as possible and not mention anything unless Ana did. I could tell Ana was nervous, but that soon disappeared. At first we sat on the floor, had some nibbles and then got to studying. Looking over Ana's assignment, I know she is most likely going to get the top grade. It didn't take long before we was bickering, it brought me back to when we first worked together in Seattle. In our own little way we have come along way since our Seattle days. I just hope we can keep building and growing together. I hope one little mistake doesn't ruin what we have built together. I would miss our friendship, my life has been empty without speaking to Ana this week.  
Heading to Ana's I am nervous as I haven't a clue on what she will say. I am hoping she will let us still be a couple and we can work through it together.

I knock on her door and wait...


	10. Dinner gone green

Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. You don't know on how much it means to me :)

Ana's POV

I have everything planned for tonight. I just hope it goes right and Christian still wants to be with me. Oh god, I don't know how I will cope if he doesn't want me anymore. Maybe I have waited to long to give him an answer. I feel sick. I'm making myself feel sick Just let him in and tell him you feel and hope he feels the same. Last time you did this he jumped in your arms. Oh god, I would love for him to do that again. Him in my arms. My emotions are all over the place. I check to make sure I have my notes near by incase I freeze on the spot. I can just hand him the piece of paper. I can do this. I want to do this. Let's get this started.

"Hey Ana."

"Hi Christian." He looks dashing and all I want to do is kiss that delectable mouth.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes." I sound all breathy. How does this man make me so a mess.

"I would sit, but as I don't know what the plan is for tonight, I am not sure on what to do or where to sit."

"Make yourself comfy. It is going to be a long night, lots to talk through." Nodding my head.

"Have you got any food?" What a weird question.

"No, I was going to get a take out."

"How about I treat you to a meal? Before you argue, this is not me trying to get into your good books, but it can't make it worse can it?"

"No, let's get going. Jewelry helps aswell."

"Noted for next time. Not that I hope we have a next time, not even sure..." I raise my hand to stop him, before he digs himself in a hole.

"Let's have dinner and we can start our talk, I don't want to discuss the major things at dinner, just a little one."

"Mexican ok?"

"Yes, you know I love Mexican."

"Good, we can go to that new restuarant."

He holds his elbow out and I put my arm around his. It feels nice being this close to him again. A small gesture, such a gentleman. While walking to the restaurant we don't say a word. I am not sure on what to say, Christian keeps looking at me and I think he wants to start but is unsure on what to say.  
At the restaurant, I notice that everyone is staring and it dawns on me that, they are staring at Christian and some of them are staring because of what happened Saturday night.

"Ignore them Ana. They are only nosy bastards. Please don't let them ruin our evening."

"They won't trust me. I don't want to remember what happened Saturday night. Soon enough they will be talking about someone else." I hope so.

We are lucky enough to have our own booth, away from everyone else. Again we are sat in silence. I don't want to speak first as I am enjoying just staring at this gorgeous creature in front of me. I take in every bit of his face. I wiggle my finger and he leans across the table. Leaning over to meet half way, I grab his face and kiss him. It soon gets very heated. We eventually break free, panting.

"Wow, that was un-expected. I liked it very much." He winks at me.

Oh, my that was hot, very hot. If I wasn't hungry, I would skip dinner and go back to my dorm and make out.

"You can do that anytime you like, Ana." He is wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"I will kiss you, I always want to kiss you, especially when you are annoying me and..." Shut up, before you let him know everything.

"And what? Come on Ana, don't stop now. You know I will find a way to get it out of you."

I motion buttoning my lips. We are sat waiting for a waitress to come and take out order. Just as I am about to speak our waitress arrives.

"Hi I am Candace and I will be your waitress this evening. Hi Christian." She gushes. Her voice has gotten very loud.

I look up and notice her almost dribbling over Christian. I then realize that she is the girl who was talking to him during the week. I can't exactly ask him about her now. She is fluttering her eyelashes at him and I just want to push her away. If only she was in skates. That would be funny. An evil smile creeps across my face. I soon put those thoughts to back of my head.

"Hi Candace."

"I never thought you would come in here. How is the assignment coming along?"

"Fine." He snaps.

"Do you need any help?"

"No. If I do I will ask Ana here". He motions to me.

"Ok, well I'm around if you need any help."

Back off bitch. Christian Grey is mine.

"Excuse me, can you take our order please." I try not to sound bitchy putting on a fake smile.

We order our food and I know we have a good 10 minutes before our starters will arrive. She has rattled my cage and now I want answers.

"Who is that?" I ask angrily.

"Candace."

"I got her name, how do you know her?"

"Unfortunately she is in one of my classes. Not keen on her. Heard to many rumors about her and they aren't nice."

"She was all over you like a bad rash, I didn't like it, okay. I got jealous, just like I did on Tuesday."

"What do you mean on Tuesday?"

"I saw you talking to her on Tuesday, from a distance. Close enough to recognize her face. She is very pretty. It looked like you didn't mind being in her company. My green-eyed monster came out. Part of me wanted to come over to you, but I was frozen on the spot and chickened out and decided to hide in a classroom. I regret that decision. I also didn't know on how you would have reacted."

"You were jealous?" I can tell he is enjoying this. Git.

"Yes, I didn't like what I saw and to be honest with you I wasn't sure on how to react. Even when she was constantly staring at you, I wanted to scream at her to leave you alone. You are mine, Christian. Part of me understands now on how you felt when you saw me talking to Jason. Nothing will ever happen between us, trust me."

"How will I know that?"

"Oh, trust me, nothing will happen, if you know what I mean?" I emphasize on the last part of that sentence. I can see the cogs working and he looks confused.

"No, not getting what you are saying."

"Nevermind." I roll my eyes, he can be so smart and then not so.

I am trying to get my head around you getting jealous. It's a nice feeling, never thought anyone would get jealous over me."

I try to shrug it off and move on.

"Hang on, did you say I was yours?"

Our starters come before I have a chance to answer and I give Candace a stare to let her know we are happy. She shoots off quite quickly. Yeah, bitch.

"Are you going to make me discuss everything now while having dinner?"

"Not quite, but you can at least answer the last question."

He is doing this on purpose. "Yes, you are mine."

"That wasn't so hard was it."

I decide to do something I never would do, I can have some fun along the way. Make him uncomfortable, maybe he will squirm a little bit. It's evil.

"No, it's not hard, but still got time yet." His face is priceless, if only I had a camera.

"I can't believe you just did that, so out of character. Are you still the same girl I reconnected with a few months back?" He laughs.

"Still me, just being a bit braver these days, trying something new and frankly I am scared, but enjoying myself."

Christian's POV

Oh my gawd, Ana has just leaned over the table and grabbed my penis, which was shocking to say the least. I now have to re-adjust myself, without making myself too obvious. I like this new boldness in Ana and I like the jealousy. A girl protecting what is hers. My cock is getting hard, just thinking about Ana protecting me. The way she was staring at Candace, if looks could kill.

Ana's POV

After dinner, we head back to my dorm to finish our conversation. Tonight has not exactly gone to how I would have wanted it to, if anything it had turned out much differently nothing I had ever envisioned. Christian saw a different side to me tonight. He saw what I am like when I get jealous and I did something which I would never would do in a million years. It was in a way stepping out of my comfort zone and letting everyone know he is mine, and will be forever. I think he liked that I get jealous and I am willing to protect him. I had tonight all planned out down to a tee and Christian throws it all out of the park. Deep down I know I don't have to finish of as Christian has a clear idea that I want us to be a couple and I if needs be I will fight for my man. Tonight just proved I can never be angry at him for long, not these days anyway. Being away from him all week has made me realize on how much I missed him all week and I never want to be away from him again and not have any communication.

"So, what is the plan now Ana?"

"Well, I know it's late but I want to clear a few thing up as you thrown everything out of the window, not that I am complaining dinner was lovely. Thanks."

"I am listening and here for how long you want me here." Oh I want you forever.

"Are you in a hurry to leave?"

"No."

"Will you stay?"

"You don't have to ask me that Ana, of course I will stay no doubt about it."

"Come, let's sit on the bed. This won't take long trust me."

"Ok. Take all the time you need. If you want we can dicuss this tomorrow."

"No, I want to get this sorted tonight. I know now, I have waited to long. I should have said this when I realized what I wanted, you.  
First off all, Saturday night was a big shocker for me, I have never seen violence in my life and I never want to see it again. You were so different."

"You were tonight, I don't know what overcame you, but I enjoyed it."

"Even though I didn't tell you that we are still a couple I wanted everyone to know we are together and nothing or no-one is going to change that. You have distracted me, you always do that, it's not fair."

"Sorry baby."

"As I was saying. I kept thinking about what if you lost your temper again, would you get angry and I might end up in the line of fire one day."

"I would never hit you and I don't plan on hitting anyone again, trust me."

"You can't say that, you never know what is going to happen. Everything went through my mind. I couldn't decide on what to do. If I decided that I couldn't be with you because of one little mistake, would I then end up regretting it down the line. Do people deserve a second chance? Everyone makes mistakes, nobody is perfect. When I saw you talking to Candace, as you know I got jealous and I saw it from your point of view. The only difference was, I didn't want to hit her. Tonight I wanted to push her over and thought it would be funny if she had skates on. I cannot promise you that if I get jealous I won't do something drastic, just like you can't promise me you won't hit anyone if you get jealous. We just have to rein in our jealously, somehow. Maybe find a distraction device. Don't take this as I am asking you to change, far from it. I like you just as you are. What hit me the most, ignore the pun, was not having you in my life everyday. I missed your presence, every little annoying habit, most of all I missed you. I will take you any way I can get you. You are my light to my day, my dark to my night, you are my everything. I should have told you Wednesday, but the stupid in me told me to wait. I am sorry."

"Ana..."

"I know I have thrown hell at you and I might come across as a bit possesive. I need to work out where to stop."

"We can work it out together. The last few days have been horrible, not being able to speak to you. I missed you every second of everyday, you were always in my thoughts. I feel so much for you, in such a little time. Seeing the fiesty Ana, that was a turn on. I love how we are making each other a better and stronger person each day, we are taking this journey together. We can only do this together. If you become to much I will tell you and vice versa. We have so much to learn and overcome. I will try and rein in my jealousy. No-one will affect you the way you do."

"You are the only guy who can piss me off and I still want to kiss. You drive me crazy Christian."

"Just remember one thing Ana, I will always be top of the class."

I launch myself at him, kissing him passionately and as I am being brave, I decide to get changed in-front of Christian tonight. Breaking all the rules.

"Ready for bed?"

"I will leave you to it."

"No, I am doing things I never thought I would do and enjoying doing them along the way. I might as well do something that scares me along the way. I am going to change into my pyjama's here."

"I won't look".

"I don't mind, you do what you please." After changing and not actually getting embarrassed, we head into bed and snuggle. It feels so nice to be back in Christian's arms, heaven.

Christian's POV

When I headed to Ana's dorm tonight I never knew what was going to happen. This night has certainly turned out differently than I expected. I learned so much and saw so much. Ana is a jealous person like me, I don't think she even knew that she was a jealous person. I loved it. We have a lot to work through and it is going to take time, I don't care as long as we can do it together. We are experiencing so many things and have so many more to come. I look forward to expericening them. I'm scared me shitless and I worry I will fuck up along the way. I am cuddle with Ana by my side, less than a week ago, I thought I had lost everything, but I know this is my chance to prove I can do it right.

A/N I hope you like brave Ana, expect more from her. Your thoughts are always welcome. :)


	11. Unlocking and locking

The next couple of chapters are small chapters and filler chapters. I hope you enjoy them :) Your thoughts are always welcome. Light hearted fun. Having a bit of writers block for this story at the moment, so the updates are not going to be as regualar as you are used to.

Ana's POV

Before Christian wakes up, I go over what happened last night. I always do this just incase I did or said something stupid along the way. I remember getting jealous over that girl. Telling Christian he is mine and asking him to stay. Also doing something that used to scare me, getting undressed in front of him. I think we made some progress along the way, a little step for the both of us. I know we can move forward with our relationship now. One little step at the time.

Leaning closer to Christian, I feel his erection against my side, this brings a grin to my face, knowing he must be dreaming about me. I hope it's me. This gives me an idea.

"Oh, Ana. Mmmm. I have missed you..."

I try to stifle my laugh not to wake him, it doesn't work as he soon wakes up.

"What has got you smiling like that Anastasia? Huh?"

"Just waking up next to you Christian. Good morning by the way."

"Morning." He sounds sleepy.

"Nice to know something is awake."

"Huh?" Still asleep.

"Your erection is digging into my side."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it's normal. Nice to know you were dreaming about me, giving you that reaction."I giggle, like Mutley.

"How do you know?"

"Oh trust me I do."

"Oh yeah! I think I will have to find a way to get that info out of you, Anastasia."

He pins me down and starts tickling me roughly and I am squirming underneath him. I know I will soon cave.

"Ok, I will tell you. You were talking in your sleep and what you said put a huge smile on my face."

"What did I say?"

"That you missed me."

"That I did. I missed you every day. Part of me is dreading leaving you during the summer break."

"That is months away yet. We can have some fun before then. Let's not dwell on that thought now. I want to try something." I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

"Oh, yeah." His voice is seductive.

"Yeah, but I have never done this before and only if you want to?"

"I am all yours do your worse."

I rub my hands with glee, this beautiful man has given me permission to do what I like and I am more than happy to experiment with him and try something new for both of us. Chucking of the comforter, I push Christian down so he is flat on the bed and start kissing him. I start on his lips and move straight to his chest. Feather kisses down his chest.

"Ana, stop what you are doing." Hearing the panic in his voice, I stop immeadieantly. I look up I see Christian looking tense and his eyes shut.

"What is the matter? Oh god what have I done?"

"I thought I could let you touch my chest but I can't, it hurts too much. Sorry. Maybe with time, I don't know."

He looks like a little boy lost. I lean up and kiss him, to reassure him.

"We don't have to carry on if you are not sure."

"Please, don't stop."

"You could have said no chest, before I started." I sound like a petulent child.

"I didn't want to ruin the moment and I want to expericence everything with you, but at this moment it scares me."

"Where is good?" I want to carry back on before the moment goes.

"Face and lower torso. Below the waist is perfectly fine." Smug Christian is back. His mood changed quickly.

"I can do plenty with that, now before your wood disappears, I want to finish what I started."

"So romantic aren't you." He laughs at that. I choose to ignore.

I shrug my shoulders. I grab his boxers and start to pull them down, when we hear knocking on the door.  
"Ana, are you in here?"

"Great, it's Cherry."

"So"

I know Christian is annoyed, just as much as I am at this moment in time.

"She might come in?"

"The door is locked isn't it?"

"I am not sure. At least she has the decency to knock. Cover up, I don't want her staring at you looking at what is for my eyes only. This is not over, far from over. We will return to this later." I look at him and back down to his penis, making myself perfectly clear.

His eyes light up and I am actually getting flustered thinking about that. Cherry does know on how to ruin the moment. Next time, I am going to make sure the door is locked before we go asleep.

Christians POV

I like how things are going with Ana, in fact she keeps surprising me. We still have things to work through and maybe we can do them together. I need to be braver and let Ana in. I should start by telling her about my no touching rule. I need to prepare myself first and get myself in the right state of mind, it is a hard limit for me. I don't like bringing up my past. I really wouldn't want to taint Ana with it either, but I know I have to let her know.

"Christian, you're here?"

"Yes, what is it to do with you? Where else would I be?"

"Brad, wasn't sure whether you were going to come back, and you know things got heated and we didn't want you walking in. God you would have freaked right out." She laughs.

"I don't have to check-in." I grumble.

"No, you don't but if we knew you were not going to be home, we wouldn't be jumping at every noise."

"Jumping being the operative word. Maybe put something on the door next time. Like a tie. Not my gray tie though."

"That might work, so have you and Ana sorted your differences out?"

"Yes, we have." I say matter of factually and smugly.

"Good, maybe I can get my happy friend back, no messing it up again!"

"I have no plans to." This has been the best thing to happen to me, since leaving Seattle and I am never going to put my foot in it again.

"I have come here to speak to Ana and I am hoping to do this without you."

"I get the hint. Ana, thanks for last night." I lean in so Cherry doesn't hear. "_Text me when you are free and maybe we can continue what you started. My dick is getting hard just thinking about it."_

I leave Ana thinking about that, I look forward to seeing her later...


End file.
